The Story Of Broken Home
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Haruno Sakura. Seorang anak dari korban Broken Home. Dia rela mengesampingkan perasaannya demi Ibunya. Tetapi, penderitaannya dan Sasuke kini berakhir sudah/Final Chapter!/SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pemuda melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah nisan yang sudah sering dia datangi. Perlahan, tangannya mengusap baut nisan itu.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Kamu bisa mendengarku kan? Aku sudah bahagia sekarang, ini semua tidak akan terjadi tanpa dirimu."

Semuanya berawal dari lima tahun yang lalu.

 **oOo**

 **The Story of Broken Home**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura, Fugaku Uchiha, Uzumaki Karin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang copas dalam bentuk apapun!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo**

 **5 tahun yang lalu.**

Seorang pemuda turun dari mobil sport berwarna merah dan masuk ke dalam cafe dengan nuansa klasik anak muda. Lagu I Lay My Love On You mengalun memasuki pendengarannya. Matanya menangkap gadis cantik dengan pakaian pelayan yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Mata emerald gadis itu selalu berbinar setiap menyambut pelanggan yang datang ke cafe.

"Selamat datang, tuan!" sapanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu meja dengan kapasitas dua orang. Tanpa melihat buku menu yang diletakan di meja, dia sudah hafal dengan semua menu di cafe ini.

"Bawakan aku kopi hitam dan jus Cherry. Lalu, bawakan aku dua porsi Spaghetti. Ah- bawakan juga es krim Vanilla dengan banyak Cherry diatasnya, kelurkan es krimnya setelah aku perintahkan."

Gadis dengan name tag 'Sakura' di dadanya menganggukan kepalanya dan segera mencatat pesanan yang dipesan oleh pelanggannya. Tersenyum, Sakura segera pamit untuk memberikan menu pesanannya ke dapur.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya ketika pelayan yang bernama Sakura itu berjalan menjauh. Dia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek berbagai macam pesan yang masuk.

Dia mengetikkan sesuatu setelah membaca pesan dari sahabatnya.

 _Oi Teme! Aku mengunjungimu di kantor dan sekertarismu bilang kamu sedang makan siang diluar. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan untuk menyambut kepulanganku dan kamu malah makan siang sendiri. Dasar teman durhaka! –Naruto_

 _Hn. Hentikan sikap menyebalkanmu itu dobe. Aku akan mentraktirmu kapan-kapan._

Sudah tiga bulan dia selalu datang ke cafe Love yang di dominasi oleh anak muda. Untuk pengusaha muda sepertinya, dia memang seharusnya makan di restoran-restoran mewah dengan kliennya. Namun, dia memilih cafe Love karena pelayan yang menyambutnya tadi.

Dari pertama melihatnya saat Sasuke tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam cafe ini, dia sudah tertarik dengannya. Senyumnya yang menawan, rambut berwarna merah panjang sepinggangnya, dan suaranya yang terdengar ramah mampu menarik sesuatu dari dalam dirinya dan melupakan sejenak kepenatannya. Tiga bulan selalu makan siang di cafe Love, membuatnya hafal dengan segala menu yang disajikan di cafe ini.

"Hei! Dia datang lagi!" Chouji menyenggol lengan Shikamaru yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk.

"Apa sih kalian, nggak lucu!" sentak Sakura.

"Pemuda itu datang lagi?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sebelum memberikan catatan menu pesanan kepada Chouji. Hari ini cafe tidak terlalu ramai dan mereka bisa sedikit bersantai hari ini.

"Dia memesan dua porsi kali ini? Padahal dia datang sendiri." Chouji keheranan ketika membaca menu yang ditulis oleh Sakura, "Kamu yakin tidak salah tulis?"

"Iya, aku yakin." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia sedang menunggu seseorang?" celetuk Shikamaru.

Sakura memandang pemuda dengan balutan jas putih yang duduk di sudut ruangan dari balik kaca dapur. Dia tidak sengaja mengetahui nama pemuda itu ketika pemuda itu menyodorkan kartu kreditnya. Tentu saja dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke di kartu kreditnya.

Dia memang tertarik dengan pelanggannya yang bernama Sasuke itu, namun dia menepis semuanya dan berfikir jika tidak boleh tertarik kepada pelanggannya sendiri. Karena biar bagaimanapun, dia adalah pelayan dan Sasuke adalah pelanggan yang dalam kamusnya, pelanggan adalah raja. Lagi pula, gadis manapun pasti tertarik dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari ponselnya ketika Sakura datang membawa pesanannya. Sakura segera pamit setelah meletakan pesanannya diatas meja.

Sasuke memandang arloji di tangannya. Satu jam lagi dan semua penantiannya tidak akan sia-sia.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek sebahu masuk ke dalam cafe. Sakura yang melihatnya segera menyambutnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam dapur. Tak berapa lama, Sakura keluar dengan pakaian santainya.

Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Permisi."

Sakura yang merasa di panggil menolehkan kepalanya, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Maaf, jam shift saya sudah berakhir. Sebaiknya anda meminta rekan saya yang lain untuk melayani anda," ucap Sakura.

"Apa kamu ada waktu?"

Jeda sejenak. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Maaf?"

"Kali ini, anggap aku bukan pelangganmu dan kamu bukan pelayan di cafe ini. Bisakah kamu temani aku makan siang?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tidak mempercayai indra pendengarannya. Sepertinya sehabis pulang dari cafe dia harus memeriksakan kesehatan telinganya.

"Tapi.."

"Aku memaksa, jika kamu menolak."

Sakura tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sasuke dan memilih duduk di hadapan Sasuke sembari menyeruput jus Cherrynya. Sasuke kembali duduk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, bisakah kita saling mengenal sebagai seorang teman?" tanya Sasuke disertai anggukan dari Sakura.

Sejenak suasana menjadi canggung, Sakura menjadi gugup ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Selama ini dirinya hanya menjadi pelayan dan Sasuke adalah pelanggannya, ketika di hadapkan satu sama lain dia menjadi gugup.

Sakura tidak bisa menolak ketika Sasuke memaksa untuk mengantar dirinya hingga rumahnya. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang gelap dan sepi.

"Kamu tinggal disini, sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya." Sakura melepas _safety belt_ nya.

"Kemana orang tuamu?" Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya yang terlalu ingin tahu tentang kehidupan Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku harus masuk sekarang." Sakura membuka pintu mobil sebelum akhirnya namanya di panggil.

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatannya membersihkan tubuhnya ketika ponselnya bergetar. Masih sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, dia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _Ini aku, Sasuke. Kamu bisa mensave nomorku. -US_

Sakura segera membalas pesan dari Sasuke sebelum akhirnya merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Malam ini dia habiskan untuk berbalas pesan dengan Sasuke hingga rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Dia sempat membaca pesan yang masuk sebelum kesadarannya hilang terbawa mimpi.

 _Baiklah, selamat malam. -Sasuke_

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah universitas ternama di Jakarta. Matanya memandang kampusnya yang sudah lama tidak dia datangi dan dia merindukan masa-masa kuliah dahulu.

Sebuah mobil berhenti tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Bukan merk mobil atau warna mobil itu yang menarik perhatiannya, tetapi seseorang yang keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut.

"Tidak usah menjemputku, Naruto. Cafe dari kampus lumayan dekat kok. Iya, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Sampai jumpa besok."

Ya. Disana, Sakura berdiri dengan balutan kemeja dan celana jeans serta rambutnya yang terikat rapi. Ada sesuatu yang menyeruak di dadanya, apalagi ketika dia turun dari sebuah mobil.

"Sakura."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Sasuke-san? Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Jangan panggil aku dengan suffix-san. Dulu aku adalah mahasiswa di kampus ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura menjadi gugup karenanya, "Sebaiknya aku segera pergi untuk mencari bahan di perpustakaan. Permisi."

Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang dimiliki gadis itu yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Haruno Sakura. Siapakah dirimu?"

Sakura masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan segera duduk di bangku yang ada di pojok ruangan. Beberapa mahasiswi sibuk berdandan sembari menunggu dosen memasuki kelas, beberapa mahasiswa lainnya sibuk dengan ponselnya atau dengan komik yang mereka bawa. Sakura memilih untuk membaca buku yang dia pinjam di perpustakaan, dia bukanlah dari golongan yang berada dan dia harus bisa menjadi mahasiswa dengan IPK tertinggi jika ingin mempertahankan beasiswanya di kampus ini.

Seorang pria dengan jas putih memasuki kelas dan berhasil membuat kelas yang tadinya gaduh menjadi semakin gaduh dengan teriakan-teriakan para gadis di kelasnya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan sukses membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang akan menjadi dosennya hari ini.

"Hn. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, saya dosen pengganti disini dan akan mengajar kalian."

Sasuke memandang sekeliling mahasiswa yang ada di ruangan kelas itu, tatapan matanya terfokus pada seseorang yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Entah mengapa dia merasa harinya akan semakin berat setelah ini.

"Baiklah. Kita akan mulai kelas pada hari ini."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang setelah kelas yang diaampu telah berakhir. Dia baru tahu jika mengajar sebuah kelas akan semelelahkan in.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum ketika Sakura berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Kamu mau pulang? Mau aku antarkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah- tidak perlu. Aku akan bertemu dengan dosen sebentar, sebaiknya aku segera pergi." Sakura tersenyum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Iya, maaf karena bapak tidak mengatakannya dari awal."

Sakura memandang dosennya dengan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Aku mau kamu membantu Sasuke sebagai dosen pengganti sementara."

"Eh? Kenapa harus saya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu adalah mahasiswi kesayanganku, sama seperti Sasuke. Dia dulu adalah mahasiswa yang paling pintar. Lulus kedokteran dengan nilai _cumlaude_ dan hanya 3,5 tahun berada di kampus ini. Dia sama sepertimu, pintar dan cerdas."

"Kenapa saya tidak tahu sensei memiliki murid seperti dia?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Dia angakatan dua tahun diatasmu. Kamu tentu tidak tahu, karena kamu mengambil cuti saat itu."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia paham dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh dosennya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya harus permisi."

Sakura keluar dari ruangan dosennya dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Pemuda dengan balutan jas itu tersenyum dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kamu mau ke cafe? bagaimana jika aku antarkan?" tawar Sasuke.

"Eh- tapi.."

"Tidak apa, ayo."

Sakura duduk memandang jalanan yang ada di luar. Perjalanan dari kampus menuju cafe tempatnya bekerja hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit jika menggunakan kendaraan. Akan tetapi, lima belas menit itu, baginya sekarang seperti satu jam.

"Apakah kamu memang selalu diam seperti ini?"

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang pendiam?"

"Kelihatannya. Tapi, aku tetap menyukaimu kok."

Dia sepertinya harus memeriksakan kesehatan telinganya setelah ini.

"Apa? Kamu mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak ada."

Sakura turun dari cafe setelah mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti di depan cafe, Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya." Sakura tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, tapi aku juga ingin makan siang disini."

"Benarkah?" Sakura memandang Sasuke, "Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap dulu."

Sasuke duduk di kursi tempat favoritnya, dia masih menunggu Sakura yang sedang berganti baju. Chouji menyenggol lengan Shikamaru yang sedang menjaga kasir.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta," ucap Chouji.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika pemuda itu mau dengan Sakura." Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya, "Masa muda yang indah."

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya ketika sebuah pesan masuk, segera dia membacanya.

 _Oi Teme! Ayo kita makan siang! Traktir aku, ya! –Naruto_

Dengan cekatan dia segera membalas pesan Naruto.

 _Hn. Temui aku di cafe Love._

Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti dengan membawa sebuah buku menu. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum ketika Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menghampirinya.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Bawakan aku kopi hitam."

Sakura segera mencatat pesanan Sasuke.

"Ada lagi?"

"Hn. Tidak ada."

Sakura melayangkan senyumannya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Masa muda itu indah sekali, ya."

Sakura melirik Chouji yang sedang tersenyum usil kearahnya.

"Apaan sih! Nggak lucu, tau!"

"Aku tahu kok, kamu terlibat cinta lokasi dengannya." Chouji mencoba menggoda Sakura.

"Kamu menyebalkan!"

Naruto keluar dari mobilnya dan memandang cafe di hadapannya. Tentu saja dia tahu cafe ini, karena Sakura juga bekerja di cafe ini.

Naruto melayangkan matanya menyusuri cafe dan menemukan sahabatnya itu duduk membalakanginya.

"Oi Teme!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan senyum lima jari milik sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu suka makan di cafe seperti ini," ucap Naruto disertai cengirannya.

"Begitukah sambutanmu setelah lama tidak bertemu?" Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk merangkul pundak sahabatnya semasa sekolah menengah atas dahulu. Terkadang dia masih tidak menyangka jika jalan mereka sudah berbeda sekarang.

"Pesan saja sesukamu, biar aku yang bayar."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar, "Panggilkan pelayannya."

Sakura datang tak lama membawa kopi hitam pesanan Sasuke.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya melihat siapa yang duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana ya, aku mengatakannya. Aku dan dia adalah teman semasa kecil, bahkan kami berdua adalah tetangga."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku pindah rumah," ucap Sakura, "Jadi, kamu mau pesan apa, Naruto?"

"Bawakan aku dua mangkuk ramen dan kopi hitam, tuan muda di sampingku yang akan membayarnya." Naruto melirik Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, pesanan akan segera diantar."

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan jika kalian sudah lama saling mengenal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak bertanya, jadi aku juga tidak bercerita. Lagipula, dia adalah adik kelas kita semasa SMA, dettebayou!."

"Apa?! Jadi dia adik kelas kita juga?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Siapa suruh kamu selalu memikirkan pelajaran? Berdiam diri di kelas atau perpustakaan, seperti katak dalam tempurung. Seseorang yang di pikirannya hanya ada belajar, belajar, dan belajar mana mungkin mengenal Sakura-chan, dettebayou!"

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya, dia merasa menjadi seseorang kutu buku yang ketinggalan jaman. Tetapi, memang itulah kenyataan yang terjadi padanya. Menarik nafas panjang, dia sudah siap untuk mengomentari ucapan Naruto yang sembarangan, ketika Sakura datang membawakan pesanan Naruto.

"Ini pesananmu," ucap Sakura.

"Duduklah disini dan temani aku makan." Naruto menunjuk kursi di hadapannya dengan matanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus kembali bekerja jika tidak ingin dipecat dari pekerjaanku."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek sebelum melahap Ramennya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kerja."

Sakura sudah membuka mulutnya siap untuk protes, ketika Naruto memberinya tatapan peringatan agar tidak menolak ajakannya. Dirinya hanya bisa pasrah dan berjalan kembali menuju dapur.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang memperhatikan Sakura hingga gadis itu hilang di balik pintu dapur. Melahap ramennya, tentu dia tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Kamu tertarik kepada Sakura-chan."

"Hn?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kamu tertarik kepadanya."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Tidak mungkin aku tertarik kepadanya."

"Jangan bohong, aku mengenali tatapanmu itu."

Sasuke tidak bisa mengomentari ucapan Naruto yang terang-terangan sedang menggodanya. Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Tentang kehidupan gadis yang tanpa dia sadari telah menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Dobe, ada yang membuatku penasaran tentang Sakura."

Naruto tersedak kopi yang diminumnya.

"Sudah aku duga kamu tertarik kepadanya-"

"Kemana orang tua, Sakura? beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengantarkannya pulang dan tidak menemukan keluarganya di rumahnya."

Naruto membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kamu bahkan sudah mengantarkannya pulang?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Dobe, jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kehidupan Sakura kepadamu. Jika kamu mau, kamu bisa menanyakannya langsung kepadanya. Tapi yang pasti, kehidupan gadis itu tidak semudah yang kamu bayangkan."

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, membuatnya penasaran akan kehidupan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sakura keluar dari cafe tempatnya bekerja ketika hari mulai gelap, dia bisa melihat Naruto yang berdiri di depan cafe sembari memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Naruto? Kamu benar-benar menjemputku?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, ayo aku antarkan pulang."

Sakura duduk di dalam mobil Naruto dan membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sahabatnya ini telah menjadi orang sukses yang memiliki sebuah perusahaan di Inggris. Rasa canggung menyelimutinya, mengingat sudah lama dia dan Naruto tidak bertemu.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Teme?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Teme? Siapa dia?" Sakura memandang Naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sasuke Uchiha, tentu saja."

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya."

"Yakin? Sepertinya dia tertarik padamu."

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Naruto. Mana mungkin orang kaya sepertinya tertarik kepada gadis sepertiku yang hanya bekerja di sebuah cafe, kamu jangan mengada-ada," ucap Sakura menahan tawanya.

Naruto mendenguskan tawanya.

"Taruhan saja, dia pasti tertarik kepadamu."

Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi. Di hadapannya berkas-berkas yang seharusnya dia teliti berserakan, pekerjaannya yang menumpuk membuat kepalanya pusing.

Pandangan matanya beralih menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Tetapi tidak dengan kepalanya, karena yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah gadis berambut pink dengan mata emeraldnya yang indah itu.

Dia sendiri heran dengan perasaannya. Banyak gadis di luar sana yang lebih sempurna, cantik dan segala kelebihannya. Entah mengapa, dia langsung jatuh cinta ketika melihat senyum gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya. Senyum yang mengingatkannya kepada mendiang ibunya.

Sakura tersenyum ketika Naruto menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Naruto, terimakasih untuk semuanya," ucap Sakura.

Naruto mengacak rambut pink Sakura dengan gemas.

"Kamu tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu, ibumu akan sedih jika kamu mengatakan hal ini. Ingatlah, beliau yang menitipkanmu kepadaku."

Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat. Dia bisa merasakan bau parfum Naruto yang menggelitik penciumannya, bau orang yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto," bisik Sakura.

"Aku pasti terlalu lama meninggalkanmu," balas Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sakura, "Sebaiknya kamu segera masuk ke dalam rumahmu. Hari sudah semakin malam dan kamu membutuhkan tenagamu itu untuk kuliah dan bekerja."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan segera keluar dari mobil Naruto. Mata biru saphirre Naruto mengikuti tubuh sahabatnya itu hingga hilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

"Sakura-chan, andaikan saja..."

 **-Bersambung-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan kecil Author :**

 **Jaaa.. Sakura muncul dengan fanfic SasuSaku lagi. Nggak tahu kenapa pengen bikin cerita tentang ini. Huhuhu TT nggak tahu mau dibuat berapa chapter, tapi kayaknya nggak panjang-panjang kok**

 **Baiklaaahhh.. sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story of Broken Home**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Fugaku, Uzumaki Karin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapun**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sakura membelalakan matanya menatap Sasuke yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka berada di depan kelas dengan penghuni kelas yang bersorak riuh kearah mereka.

"Apa?" Sakura memandang Sasuke, mencoba memastikan apakah yang di dengarnya adalah nyata.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengulangi kata-katanya lagi.

"Aku tahu aku tidak pandai berkata-kata. Tapi aku mau mengatakan jika aku suka padamu."

Sorakan semakin terdengar memenuhi ruangan kelas mata kuliah blok anak-anak dan remaja. Tadinya, dia diminta maju untuk membawakan presentase tugas yang diberikan olehnya minggu lalu, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Dia malah mendengar pernyataan cinta dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kamu pasti bercanda," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya, rasanya ada sesuatu yang sesak ketika semakin lama memendam perasaannya untuk gadis musim semi itu. Entah ide gila yang datang dari mana, dia hanya berfikir jika menyatakan cinta di depan kelas saat mengajar merupakan hal yang romantis.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku harus meyakinkanmu dengan cara apa lagi!" Sasuke terlihat frustasi.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti lagi saja, kamu mengganggu jam mata kuliah."

Sakura segera duduk ke bangkunya dan membuka bukunya. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memulai mengajar dan kelas hening seperti biasanya. Sepertinya menyatakan cinta saat dia mengajar di kelas bukanlah hal yang romantis. Nyatanya, respon yang dia dapatkan tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke sebelum akhirnya mencatat materi yang diberikan oleh asisten dosennya itu. Mata dan tangannya memang memperhatikan dan mencatat, tapi tidak dengan otaknya yang sedang memikirkan pernyataan cinta Seikai.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, tentu dia mengenali suara itu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Soal yang tadi-"

"Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu." Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, tapi dia segera menyembunyikannya.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kamu mencintaiku? Aku hanyalah gadis miskin yang bekerja di sebuah cafe, kamu bahkan tidak mengetahui latar belakangku, kamu tidak mungkin jatuh cinta begitu saja kepadaku."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia sudah menduga jika Sakura akan menanyakan hal ini.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta kepada gadis miskin dan misterius sepertimu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mendenguskan wajahnya, "Tapi aku jatuh cinta ketika pertama kali melihat senyumanmu. Kamu tahu, senyumanmu mengingatkanku kepada mendiang ibuku yang sekarang berada di surga."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia memang tertarik kepada Sasuke, namun pernyataan cintanya ini terlalu mendadak untuk dia terima.

"Sasuke-kun, aku bukannya mau menolakmu. Aku hanya belum siap dengan semua pernyataanmu. Aku akui aku memang tertarik kepadamu, tapi ini terlalu mendadak untukku. Pernyataan cintamu..."

"Hn, aku mengerti," ucap Sasuke

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Rasa sesak segera mendatangi hatinya. Seharusnya dia tahu jika mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini terlalu terburu-buru.

"Bodoh!" gerutunya, "Seharusnya kamu lebih bersabar lagi!"

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di ranjang setelah seharian membolak-balikan dirinya di ranjang. Sepulang kuliah, dia langsung pulang ke rumah dan izin tidak datang ke cafe. Ponselnya yang berbunyi dia abaikan, dia hanya sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun.

Tangannya terulur ketika ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Caller ID yang tertulis di layar ponselnya adalah Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera mengangkat telepon dari sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura-chan! kamu kemana saja! aku datang ke cafe tapi kamu tidak ada, telepon dan smsku tidak kamu balas!" dia bisa mendengar suara teriakan Sakura dari seberang telepon.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan," ucap Sakura dengan lirih.

"Kamu sedang sakit? Apakah aku harus datang kesana?"

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah."

"Naruto.." Sakura memecah keheningan yang terasa diantara mereka, "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Hmm.. tanyakan saja."

"Sasuke-kun itu, seperti apa?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Naruto, kamu masih disana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya kaget saja, memangnya ada angin apa kamu menanyakan tentangnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Dia itu.. selalu dituntut oleh ayahnya untuk menjadi pebisnis yang handal. Ibunya meninggal ketika dia berumur lima tahun, kakaknya pergi dari rumah karena selalu di tuntut oleh ayahnya, dia pernah depresi karena ayahnya selalu menuntutnya. Pertama kali aku mengenalnya, dia adalah orang yang pendiam. Tapi lambat laun aku paham, kalau dia hanya kesepian."

Sakura tertegun mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Naruto, apakah aku harus menerima pernyataan cintanya?"

"Apa?! Pernyataan cinta apa?! Kamu tidak mengatakan soal ini tadi!" protes Naruto.

"Tadi, dia menyatakan cinta di depan kelas."

"Dia itu, sungguh kekanakan-kanakan sekali," ucap Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi, aku lebih percaya jika kamu bersamanya dari pada dengan lelaki yang tidak aku kenal. Aku tidak tahu jika dia akan benar-benar tertarik kepadamu, kalau saranku sih terima saja."

"Kenapa aku harus menerimanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena menurutku kamu cocok dengannya. Dia pangeran es kesepian dan kamu adalah sosok yang bisa menemaninya dan membuat esnya mencair. Setahuku, dia belum pernah berpacaran. Jadi, jika dia menyatakan cinta kepadamu, itu artinya dia serius."

Sakura sedikit lega mendengar ucapan Naruto. Senyumnya segera terkembang.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, terimakasih."

"Untuk apa berterimakasih? Sebaiknya kamu segera tidur dan katakan pada pangeran esmu itu tentang apa yang kamu rasakan!"

Sakura tersenyum ceria.

"Baiklah! Selamat malam, Naruto!"

Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon dan Naruto memandang layar ponselnya.

"Awas saja jika Teme itu menyakitinya."

Sakura segera mengetikan pesan untuk Sasuke dengan senyum terkembang.

Sasuke yang sedang rapat dengan koleganya melirik ponselnya yang menyala, dengan cekatan dia segera membuka pesan yang masuk. Matanya terbelalak kaget membaca pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _Sasuke-kun, aku mau menjadi pacarmu. Etto.. maafkan aku jika aku bersikap seolah mengusirmu, aku hanya belum siap dengan semua ini. Tapi, aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Aku juga sudah mendengar cerita masa lalumu dari Naruto. Jadi, sebaiknya kamu segera pulang dan tidur, aku yakin CEO sepertimu masih di kantor selarut ini. Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu :* - Haruno Sakura_

Ingin rasanya dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tetapi hal itu tidak mungkin dia lakukan mengingat dia harus membahas beberapa masalah dalam rapatnya.

Dia akan menyimpan euphorianya untuk di rumah.

oOo

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera bersiap untuk pergi ke cafe. Waktu weekend begini kebetulan dia tidak ada kelas dan dia bisa bekerja seharian. Selesai berganti baju, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika Sasuke mencium puncak kepalanya begitu saja.

"Ohayou."

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang kini melayangkan sebuah senyuman kepadanya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, bukan? Kenapa sikapmu aneh sekali?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke mendenguskan tawanya, "Aku tidak boleh menjemputmu?"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, "Bukan begitu, hanya saja..."

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat. Kamu tidak ingin terlambat, bukan?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke memasuki mobilnya.

Sakura memandang gedung yang begitu tinggi di hadapannya. Untungnya dia sempat membuatkan makan siang untuk Sasuke di cafe tadi. Betapa beruntungnya dia, ketika Shikamaru mengijinkannya untuk mengantarkan makanan kepada Sasuke.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" seorang resepsionist langsung menyambutnya.

"Apa Sasuke Uchiha ada ada?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

"Uchiha-sama ada rapat dan tidak bisa di ganggu, apakah anda sudah memiliki janji untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha-sama?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf kalau begitu. Tidak ada yang bisa menemui Uchiha-sama tanpa mengadakan janji terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi, saya hanya ingin mengantarkan makan siang," ucap Sakura.

"Tapi tetap tidak bisa, prosedur disini seperti itu."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan kecewa dan berjalan keluar gedung perusahaan Uchiha corp. Dia tidak tahu jika menemui Sasuke akan sesulit ini. Akhirnya dia memilih duduk di salah satu bangku sembari memeluk rantang yang dibawanya, sebentar lagi kekasihnya itu pasti keluar dari ruangannya.

Sasuke memandang arloji di tangannya yang menujukkan pukul satu siang. Jam makan siang sudah lewat dan rapat baru saja selesai. Memakai jasnya, perutnya sudah keroncongan minta diisi.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya. Tanpa sengaja matanya menatap seseorang yang dia kenali sedang duduk sembari memeluk rantang yang dibawanya. Segera dia menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri sosok itu.

"Sakura?"

Sakura membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? kenapa kamu tidak langsung masuk ke ruanganku saja?" tanya Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana ruanganmu," ucap Sakura, "Lagipula, perusahaanmu besar sekali."

"Kamu bisa bertanya kepada resepsionist."

"Tapi, katanya kamu sedang ada rapat penting dan aku tidak boleh menemuimu jika aku tidak memiliki janji. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu diluar sampai kamu keluar."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, dia tidak bisa membayangkan berapa lama kekasihnya itu berada di bawah sinar matahari seperti ini.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam perusahaannya.

"Ikut aku."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika Sasuke membawanya menghampiri meja resepsionist. Sang Resepsionist segera bangkit dan menunduk hormat ketika bosnya datang.

"Selamat siang, Uchiha-sama. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

"Apakah kamu yang mengatakan, jika dia harus membuat janji kepadaku dulu jika ingin bertemu denganku, Tayuya?" Sasuke ganti bertanya.

Resepsionist bernama Tayuya itu mengangguk sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Benar Uchiha-sama."

"Kamu tahu, dengan siapa kamu berbicara seperti itu?" rahang Sasuke mengeras, "Dia kekasihku."

Wajah Tayuya menjadi pucat pasi. Dia baru saja mengusir kekasih bosnya dan sekarang bosnya sedang marah besar kepadanya.

"Maafkan saya. Saya tidak tahu kalau nona itu adalah kekasih tu-"

"Kamu kupecat!"

Sakura maupun Tayuya terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Bahkan Sakura merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Tapi, tuan-"

"Kamu tidak dengar? Kamu kupecat!" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan main pecat orang sembarangan." Sakura mengelus tangan Sasuke dengan lembut, "Maafkan Sasuke-kun, dia memang suka bercanda. Tenang saja, kamu tidak akan dipecat kok."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Dia baru saja mengusirmu, membuatmu menunggu diluar dengan terik matahari sepanas itu!" protes Sasuke.

"Dia hanya tidak tahu. Kalau dia tahu aku adalah kekasihmu, dia tidak akan mengusirku seperti itu. lagipula, ini salahku juga karena tidak memperkenalkan diri sebagai kekasihmu. Jangan pecat dia, dia tidak salah kok."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum memandang Tayuya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kali ini kamu kumaafkan karena Sakura yang memintanya. Ayo kita ke ruanganku."

Sakura tersenyum kepada resepsionist kekasihnya itu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti lagkah Sasuke.

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di kursinya sembari memejamkan matanya. Dia ingin meluapkan kemarahannya, tapi dia tidak tahu harus marah kepada siapa.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah makan?" tanya Sakura sembari membuka tutup rantangnya.

"Belum."

Sakura tersenyum dan menghidangkan makanan yang dia bawa.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke memandang makanan yang disiapkan Sakura.

"Aku membuat sup tahu dan telur gulung. Aku tahu kamu lebih suka makanan restoran dari pada makanan rumahan. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kamu mencobanya."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengambil telur gulung kemudian memakannya. Dia merasa seperti kembali ke rumah, disaat ibunya masih hidup dan memasakan berbagai masakan kepadanya.

"Enak?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab.

"Hn."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika Sasuke makan dengan lahap.

oOo

Udara malam hari terasa menusuk tulang ketika Sakura berjalan menyusuri sebuah taman sembari merapatkan jaketnya karena udara dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya, memandang taman yang cukup ramai. Sejenak rasa canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika tangannya di genggam oleh tangan Sasuke. Rasa hangat langsung mengalir dari tangannya.

"Masih dingin?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lucu dan semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Tidak, kan sudah ada Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium puncak kepala Sakura. Dia sungguh mencintai gadis di sampingnya ini.

Sakura datang kembali membawa makan siang untuk Sasuke. Kali ini banyak yang menyambut ramah dirinya. Semenjak insiden kemarin, banyak pegawai yang mengetahui statusnya dengan Sasuke.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan ruangan Sasuke. Tangannya segera terulur untuk membuka pintu ruangan kekasihnya.

Namun yang dilihatnya membuatnya tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Disana, dia melihat Sasuke sedang berpelukan dengan seorang wanita berambut merah. Kotak makan yang dibawanya jatuh dan itu menimbulkan keributan kecil.

"Sakura." Sasuke memandang Sakura yang berdiri terpaku.

Gadis itu segera membalikan badannya dan berlari meninggalkan tempatnya. Sasuke terpaku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ingin dia mengejar Sakura, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Jadi, dia adalah kekasihmu yang manis itu?"

Sasuke memandang tidak suka gadis di belakangnya. Dari dulu, dia memang tidak menyukai gadis yang genit sepertinya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Karin. Jangan ganggu hidupku lagi," ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita adalah tunangan?" gadis yang di panggil Karin itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke.

"Stop it! Jangan mendekat dan segera keluar dari sini!"

Karin mendengus kesal sebelum melayangkan ciuman ke pipi Sasuke.

"Besok aku akan datang lagi."

Sakura memeluk bantalnya dengan erat, sesekali dia menumpahkan air matanya. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan melakukan hal seperti ini padanya, menduakannya dari belakang.

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi tanda telepon masuk, tapi dia mengabaikannya. Tanpa di beritahu, dia tahu jika yang menelpon adalah Sasuke.

"Kumohon, angkatlah!" gumam Sasuke.

Hari sudah mulai gelap ketika dirinya sampai di depan rumah Sakura, dari luar rumah milik Sakura terlihat lenggang. Dengan gesit dia segera mengirimkan pesan kepada kekasihnya itu.

 _Sakura, aku ada di depan rumahmu._

Sakura mengusap air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya. Di hadapannya, tersaji mie instan yang bahkan sudah mendingin. Ponselnya kembali bergetar dan kali ini adalah tanda pesan masuk. Tangannya kembali meletakan ponselnya setelah setelah membaca pesan yang masuk.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi, sesekali dia membanting setir mobilnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini.

 **-Bersambung-**

 **Catatan Kecil Author :**

 **Haaaaaahhh! Apa ini?! Nggak tau kenapa malah nulis ini :3**

 **Pokoknya diucapin terimakasih untuk yang mau menyediakan waktunya untuk membaca cerita aneh ini :D Mungkin bisalah sedekah di kotak Review! :D**

 **Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story Of Broken Home**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Fugaku, Uzumaki Karin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo**

Naruto melahap ramennya dan menyeruput kopi hitamnya. Di hadapannya, Sakura hanya mengaduk-aduk ramen miliknya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan, dettebayou?" tanya Naruto memandang Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang jika kamu tidak enak badan," ucap Naruto.

"Tidak usah, aku hanya terlalu kelelahan saja."

"Apa ini karena Teme?"

Mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut, membuat Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Aku dengar, dia sedang sakit parah." Naruto meminum kopinya, "Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa aku harus bertengkar dengannya?"

"Kamu tidak bisa membohongiku, nona."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Dia tahu, tidak mungkin bisa membohongi Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun berselingkuh di belakangku."

Naruto menyemburkan kopi hitam yang sedang diminumnya. Membuat jas dan celananya basah.

"Apa kamu bilang?!" tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun berselingkuh."

"Rasanya itu tidak mungkin, dettebayou!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ingat apa yang aku katakan padamu? Dia bukanlah orang yang suka mempermainkan wanita, dettebayou."

"Tapi-"

"Sebaiknya kamu bicara denganya secara baik-baik."

Sakura tertawa dan membuat Naruto merengut kesal.

"Kenapa malah menertawakanku, dettebayou!"

"Tidak, tumben sekali kamu bisa bicara bijak seperti itu. Aku pikir yang ada di pikiranmu hanya ramen saja."

"Kamu sedang mengejekku, Sakura-chan?" Naruto semakin merengut kesal.

"Tidak-tidak, bukan begitu." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kamu menemui Teme, Sakura-chan."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengannya."

"Masalah tidak akan selesai jika kalian saling diam, dettebayou!"

Sakura terdiam dan menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan menemuinya."

Naruto tersenyum lima jari."

"Semoga berhasil, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan keluar cafe.

oOo

Sakura menarik nafas panjang ketika dirinya sudah berdiri di depan mansion Uchiha. Dia menjadi ragu untuk menemui kekasihnya itu. Di tangannya dia sudah membawakan semangkuk bubur untuk kekasihnya itu, tentu saja dia tidak mau datang dengan tangan kosong.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka dan munculah seorang lelaki paruh baya. Sakura menjadi gelagapan sebelum membungkukan badannya memberi hormat.

"Selamat siang."

Lelaki paruh baya itu balik tersenyum.

"Mencari Sasuke?"

Dengan malu-malu Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya Paman-"

"Fugaku. Uchiha Fugaku."

"Ah-" Sakura tersenyum menanggapi.

"Dia sedang sakit, sebaiknya kamu segera menemuinya di kamarnya."

Sakura tersenyum sopan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mansion Uchiha. Matanya memandang sekeliling mansion itu, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menemukan kamar kekasihnya itu di rumah semegah ini? Dalam hati Sakura merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak bertanya dimana letak kamar kekasihnya itu.

"Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" seorang pelayan membungkukan badannya di hadapan Sakura.

"Etto... saya ingin tahu dimana kamar Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura dengan sopan.

"Kamar Sasuke-sama ada dilantai dua tepat di ujung lorong."

"Aa." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Terimakasih."

Pelayan berambut coklat itu membungkukan badannya dan segera berlalu. Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ditunjukan oleh pelayan itu, emeraldnya bisa melihat sebuah pintu besar di ujung lorong.

Sakura membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan ragu-ragu. Dia bisa melihat sebuah kamar yang besar dengan fasilitas lengkap, dengan ranjang yang ada di tengah ruangan. Dia bisa melihat seseorang yang sedang bergelung dalam selimut.

Perlahan, dia mendudukan diri di pinggir kasur, memandangi wajah Sasuke yang pucat. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Ugh.. Sakura..."

Tangan Sakura terdiam ketika mendengar namanya disebutkan. Bahkan dalam mimpinya pun, Sasuke masih memanggil namanya.

"Aku disini, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya, dia terkejut melihat kekasihnya berada di kamarnya.

"Sakura? apakah ini benar kamu?"

Sakura tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke, "Kamu mau minum?"

Segelas air putih yang disodorkan Sakura mematahkan semua ilusinya jika ini adalah mimpi. Sasuke segera menerima gelas yang diberikan Sakura

"Kenapa kamu ada disini? aku kira kamu marah denganku," ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aku bisa marah padamu sebelum aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu terlebih dahulu?" Sakura mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan lembut, "Jadi, kamu mau menceritakan tentang wanita itu kepadaku?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Dia adalah tunanganku, namanya Karin. Sedari kecil, aku dan dia sudah berteman. Ayahnya dan ayahku adalah kolega bisnis, lalu mereka membuat rencana untuk menjodohkanku dengannya." Sasuke membuka onyxnya dan langsung menatap emerald milik Sakura, "Tapi percayalah, aku hanya mencintaimu saja."

Sakura tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Aku tahu itu."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Membiarkan rasa rindu yang membuncah di hatinya tersalurkan. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis di hadapannya. Persetan dengan perjodohan konyol yang dilakukan ayahnya, dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Sebaiknya kamu segera makan, Sasuke-kun." Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan membuka kotak makan yang dibawanya, "Aku sudah membawakanmu bubur."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya dan mencium dahi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, Sasuke-kun."

oOo

" _ **Aku ingin kita putus!"**_

Ingin rasanya Sasuke tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Setelah ini, dia akan memeriksa pendengarannya ke dokter THT.

"Sakura, kamu tidak bercanda, kan? Katakan alasanmu meminta putus dariku?!" tanya Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" _ **Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Maafkan aku."**_

Sasuke melempar ponselnya ke dinding hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka jika Sakura akan memutuskan hubungan mereka secepat ini.

Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura muncul di kamarnya ketika sakit, baru kemarin gadis itu jalan-jalan dengannya, dan sekarang gadis itu memutuskannya? Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah pada gadisnya itu.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya ke jalanan malam Tokyo yang tak pernah sepi. Tujuan utamanya tentu saja rumah milik Sakura, namun yang dilihatnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Disana, dia bisa melihat Sakura sedang berpelukan dengan Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya itu memutuskannya hanya untuk bersama dengan Naruto yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Tangannya menggenggam erat stir mobilnya hingga kuku-kukunya memutih. Sialan! Tidak, dia harus berfikir tenang. Mungkin mandi air dingin bisa sedikit menenangkan emosinya.

oOo

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaan Sasuke sembari menenteng sekotak pizza. Senyum bahagia terkembang di bibirnya, sudah lama mereka tidak makan pizza bersama.

"Oi, Teme! Aku membawakanmu-"

Belum sempat kalimatnya terselesaikan. Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajahnya dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk karenanya.

"Oi! Kamu ini apa-apaan, dettebayou!" protes Naruto.

Naruto bisa melihat amarah terpancar dari onyx milik Sasuke. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya ini memukulnya tanpa alasan.

"Hn. Itu balasan karena telah menusuk sahabatnya sendiri dari belakang."

"Tunggu dulu, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kamu katakan, dettebayou!"

"Beraninya kamu merebut Sakura dari pelukanku!"

Mata Naruto membulat ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu ucapkan. Bukankah kamu dan Sakura berpacaran, bukan?"

Sasuke menggertakan giginya dengan kesal.

"Dia memutuskanku semalam! Saat aku mencoba datang ke rumahnya untuk memperbaiki semuanya, aku malah melihatnya dan dirimu sedang berpelukan!"

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kepala dan tubuhnya sudah lelah dengan semua yang dialaminya. Mengapa semua orang yang dia sayang meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Sebuah tepukan dia terima di pundaknya. Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku akan menemui Sakura-chan dan mencoba bicara dengannya. Sebaiknya kamu tenangkan saja dirimu."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Makanlah pizza dariku. Aku tidak tahu jika Sakura-chan memutuskanmu, dettebayou! Semalam dia memelukku dan mengatakan bahwa beban hidupnya semakin berat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, tapi aku akan mencoba bicara padanya."

Naruto tersenyum segera berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar. Sasuke tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di sofa sebelum memijat pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri. Jadi Sakura memeluk Naruto bukan karena gadis itu melakukan penghianatan. Tetapi, beban berat apa yang sebenarnya di tanggung oleh gadis itu?

' _Ddrrttt.. dddrrrtt..'_

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika mendengar getaran dari ponselnya. Dia mendudukan dirinya dan teringat jika dia ketiduran di sofa ruang kerjanya. Setelah Naruto pergi dari ruangannya dan dia memikirkan Sakura, dia kemudian meminta sekertarisnya untuk membatalkan semua rapat dan tertidur di sofa.

' _Dddrrrttt... dddrrrttt...'_

Sekali lagi ponselnya bergetar. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, ini ayah."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Tumben sekali ayahnya menelponnnya, biasanya ayahnya selalu menelponnya jika ada urusan penting saja.

"Ada apa, yah?" tanyanya.

"Bisakah kamu pulang makan malam lebih awal? Ayah ingin memperkenalkan calon istri ayah."

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, membuat Sasuke seperti tersambar petir. Ia pasti salah mendengar karena dia baru saja bangun tidur dan nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

"A-apa? Bisa ayah ulangi lagi?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Ayah memintamu untuk pulang lebih awal, karena ayah ingin memperkenalkan calon istri ayah."

Ini bukan salah pendengarannya.

"Hn. Aku akan sampai rumah secepatnya."

"Baiklah, ayah tunggu."

Mobilnya berhenti di depan rumahnya tepat pukul tujuh malam. Sepertinya dia tidak terlambat untuk datang makan malam. Setelah merapikan pakaiannya, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Biar bagaimanapun, dia tidak mungkin tampil dengan keadaan kacau di depan calon istri ayahnya itu.

"Oh, Sasuke. Kamu sudah pulang!" Fugaku segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambut putranya itu.

"Dimana calon istri ayah itu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi seperti biasanya.

"Dia sedang ke toilet, sebentar lagi pasti muncul."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Dalam hati dia menerka-nerka bagaimana rupa calon ibu barunya itu.

"Fugaku-kun?"

 _Suara itu._ Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya hampir keluar melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dia adalah Sakura dengan balutan gaun putih di tubuhnya.

Dia semakin tercengang ketika ayahnya bangkit dan mencium pipi Sakura, lalu membawanya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di hadapannya.

"Kamu sudah mengenalnya, bukan? Dia adalah calon istri ayah dan juga calon ibu baru untukmu."

Perkataan ayahnya masih terngiang di telinganya. _Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Sakura yang akan menjadi ibuku._

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengikuti makan malam dengan kalian. Aku permisi." Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Fugaku sudah akan buka suara untuk memanggil Sasuke kembali ke meja makan, namun sebuah sentuhan lembut mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Mungkin Sasuke-kun sedikit shock dengan semua ini," ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum manis.

Fugaku balas tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sebelum matanya memandang langit malam dari balik jendela. Dia masih berharap jika yang terjadi hari ini adalah mimpi belaka. Sial! Sejak kapan dia menjadi melankolis seperti ini.

Sasuke memasukan tangannya ke dalam celananya dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Dia bisa menerima siapapun yang akan menjadi calon ibu baru untuknya, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Mereka baru saja putus dan sekarang dia harus menerima kenyataan jika Sakura adalah calon ibu barunya. Siapapun tidak akan terima dengan kenyataan ini.

Merogoh sakunya, tangannya mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan korek api. Dia sudah lama meninggalkan kebiasaan lamanya untuk merokok, namun semenjak Sakura memutuskan hubungannya, kebiasaan lamanya kembali lagi.

"Sasuke-kun."

Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, dia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Mau apa kamu kemari?"

"Kamu merokok, Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara saja, Sasuke-kun."

"Jadi, kamu adalah calon ibu baru untukku." Sasuke membalikan badannya dan menatap Sakura, "Kenapa kamu lakukan ini? Kenapa kamu lebih memilih menikah dengan ayahku?! Apa ini semua karena ayahku lebih kaya dariku?!"

Lama, sebelum akhirnya Sakura menjawab.

"Ya. Semua itu benar."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut mantan kekasihnya itu. Jadi memang benar, jika di seluruh dunia orang yang mencintainya hanya menginginkan harta saja, bahkan sekarang mantan kekasihnya pun akan menikah dengan ayahnya.

"Aku menyesal telah mencintaimu. Kamu tidak upahnya dengan pelacur di luar sana yang hanya ingin uang! Aku tidak menyangka jika kamu akan berbuat seperti itu!"

Sakura manarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Setiap orang pasti membutuhkan uang. Begitu pula denganku."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, "Keluar dari sini! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi!"

Sakura membalikan badannya dan berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke. Dari luar kamarnya pun, dia bisa mendengar suara barang yang di banting ke lantai. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Kamu memang harus membenciku. Maafkan aku."

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika cahaya masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui celah-celah kecil di jendelanya. Matanya memandang jam yang menujukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Setelah semalaman meluapkan semua kemarahannya hingga membuat kamarnya seperti kapal pecah, dia ketiduran karena kelelahan.

Perlahan, Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Biar bagaimanapun, dia harus berangkat ke kantor dan tidak melalaikan semua pekerjaannya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke tersenyum menanggapi sapaan pelayannya yang bernama Ayame itu.

"Dimana ayah?" tanyanya.

"Fugaku-sama sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, Sasuke-sama. Beliau bilang dia tidak pulang karena harus mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada di Kyoto."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan meminum kopinya sebelum berangkat ke kantor.

Dirinya menarik nafas panjang ketika melihat beberapa orang lalu lalang di jalanan pagi Tokyo. Tidak biasanya jalanan Tokyo yang pada jam-jam kantor sepi bisa menjadi banyak orag yang berlalu lalang seperti ini. Lagu I Lay My Love On You mengalun dan sejenak dia teringat akan mantan kekasihnya yang berambut merah muda itu.

Tangannya terulur untuk mematikan _tape_ mobilnya sebelum matanya melihat siluet orang yang dikenalnya memasuki sebuah rumah sakit. Dia segera memutar kemudinya menuju rumah sakit.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dan memasuki sebuah kamar rawat. Dia tersenyum memandang ibunya yang duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana kabar ibu?" Sakura tersenyum dan meletakan buah yang dia bawa di atas meja.

"Ibu sudah mulai membaik, tapi ibu harus melakukan operasi ginjal secepatnya." Mebuki tersenyum ketika putri sulungnya itu datang untuk menjenguknya

Sakura tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan ibunya.

"Sakura akan membiayai semua pengobatan ibu. Nanti, Sakura akan katakan kepada dokter untuk memulai operasi secepatnya."

"Sakura, maafkan ibu yang selalu merepotkanmu." Mebuki memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

Pembicaraan ini bersifat sensitif bagi dirinya, karena sedetik kemudian air mata telah membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Tidak apa, bu. Sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang anak untuk merawat ibunya."

Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan mengharukan di hadapannya hanya bisa terpaku. Otaknya mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

 _Apakah mungkin dia memilih menjadi calon istri Ayah karena membutuhkan biaya untuk mengobati ibunya? Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya dari awal?_

Semua perkiraan-perkiraan muncul di otaknya. Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran mobil dan memutar arah kemudinya menuju tempat seseorang. Dia harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya tentang Sakura.

Naruto terkejut ketika sahabatnya itu muncul di kantornya ketika jam makan siang datang, dia segera menyambut Sasuke dengan hangat. Jarang sekali sahabatnya itu bisa meluangkan waktu untuk makan siang bersama.

"Dobe, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu." Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

Naruto meneguk kopi hitamnya sebelum menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Aku melihat Sakura di rumah sakit menemui seorang wanita paruh baya. Siapa dia?"

Naruto tersedak kopinya hingga membasahi kemeja yang dia kenakan. Dia mengambil tissu dan membersihkan kemejanya yang berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan.

"Aku-"

"Katakan semuanya, sudah cukup kalian menyembunyikan tentang latar belakang Sakura kepadaku."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya, "Aku berani mengatakan hal ini karena kamu dan dia sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Aku mencintainya."

Sasuke mematung di tempatnya duduk, dia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa tentang hal ini.

"Aku mengenal Sakura-chan semenjak kami kecil. Dulunya mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia, tapi semuanya berubah ketika perusahaan milik ayahnya bangkrut, malapetaka mulai terjadi. Ayahnya mulai mabuk-mabukan, main wanita dan yang paling parah adalah meninggalkan keluarganya, itu menjadi titik balik kehidupan Sakura-chan. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat itu? dia menjadi korban broken home, dia pernah hampir di Drop Out dari kampus karena jarang datang ke kampus. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat pintar dan penyayang, tapi karena dia menjadi korban broken home dia mulai berubah.

Saat itu aku menawarkan bantuan kepadanya, tapi dia menolaknya dengan segala cara. Kedua adik laki-lakinya dititipkan kepada neneknya dan tak berapa lama ibunya masuk ke rumah sakit.

Semenjak itulah Sakura-chan mulai berubah, dia meninggalkan dunia obat-obatan dengan susah payah mulai membanting tulang untuk membiayai pengobatan ibunya. Aku takjub dengannya, segala pekerjaan dia lakukan untuk ibunya. Itulah yang terjadi kepadanya. Seorang mantan pecandu obat-obatan terlarang dan korban dari broken home."

"Jadi, dia pernah menjadi pecandu?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu, tetapi tidak sampai pecandu yang parah. Dia melakukan itu akibat rasa frustasi yang melandanya."

Sasuke termenung. Jadi dugaannya tentang hubungan ayahnya dan Sakura adalah benar. Gadisnya itu sama sekali tidak mencintai ayahnya, dia bahkan mengorbankan perasaannya untuk merawat ibunya. Dia tidak tahu harus marah atau terharu mendengar cerita tentang gadisnya itu.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pergi." Sasuke bangkit dan mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya, "Kali ini aku yang mentraktirmu."

Naruti menarik nafas panjang memandang sahabatnya yang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari restaurant. Tangannya merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Kita harus bertemu sekarang."

Sakura berjalan memasuki sebuah restaurant dan tersenyum ketika melihat orang yang dicarinya sedang duduk sembari memakan Ramen.

"Naruto, maaf lama membuatmu menunggu," ucap Sakura tersenyum, beberapa anak rambutnya terlihat berantakan.

"Tidak apa, Sakura-chan. Duduklah." Naruto menunjuk kursi di hadapannya.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kamu mengajakku bertemu."

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tentang hubunganmu dan Fugaku Uchiha."

Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia sudah menduga jika sahabatnya itu lambat laun akan bertanya tentang hal ini, tapi dia tidak menyangka jika hal itu akan datang secepat ini.

"Aku memiliki alasan untuk melakukan hal itu." Sakura memandang Naruto.

"Apakah untuk membiayai pengobatan ibumu? Jika itu memang benar, aku bisa membiayai seluruh biaya pengobatan ibumu tanpa kamu melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Kamu tahu kan, Naruto. Keluargamu sudah banyak membantu keluargaku, kini biarkan aku yang berusaha dengan kerja kerasku sendiri."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga." Sakura tersenyum, "Tapi hanya sebagai kakak. Maafkan aku, Naruto."

Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan restaurant.

Hujan deras mengguyur Jepang. Tidak biasanya Negara yang sedang dilanda musim panas itu di guyur hujan yang deras, terlebih di malam hari.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dan melihat mobil Naruto berhenti di sebuah apartemen. Lagi-lagi dia membatalkan niatnya untuk pulang dan lebih memilih mengintai apa yang di lakukan Naruto.

Sakura turun dari mobil Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Naruto."

Naruto memandang apartemen di hadapannya, "Jadi, kamu sekarang tinggal di sebuah apartemen?"

"Ini apartemen pemberian ayah Sasuke-kun. Dia mengatakan jika aku tidak boleh tinggal di rumah kecil seperti itu."

"Dia benar, sebaiknya aku segera pergi."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya. Menarik nafas panjang, dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya secara sembarangan dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Dia bisa melihat Sakura masuk ke dalam lift dan menuju lantai 11.

Sakura memandang apartemen yang baru dia tempati selama satu bulan belakangan. Meletakan tasnya, dia segera membersihkan diri.

' _Ting tong.'_

Bel pintunya berpunyi tepat ketika dia selesai membersihkan diri. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya siapa yang bertamu pada malam hari seperti ini.

"Hn."

Sakura membelalakan matanya memandang siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya, "Boleh aku masuk?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Disana, di balik pintu, Sasuke sedang membersihkan diri. Sepuluh menit yang lalu, pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menginap di apartemennya dikarenakan hujan deras sedang turun.

" _ **Apa?! Jadi Teme ada di apartemenmu?"**_

Sakura yang sedang membuat coklat hangat menganggukan kepalanya mendengar teriakan Naruto di seberang telepon.

"Ya, dia bahkan sedang mandi sekarang."

" _ **Apa aku perlu datang ke apartemenmu juga?"**_

Meletakan dua cangkir coklat hangat diatas meja, Sakura mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Tidak usah, mungkin ini saatnya aku dan dia menyelesaikan masalah kami," ucap Sakura.

" **Baiklah. Jika dia berbuat macam-macam padamu, kamu bisa mengatakannya padaku."**

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Dia tidak akan berani macam-macam padaku. Aku kan calon ibunya."

" _ **Bercandamu tidak lucu. Sudah ya, aku mau tidur."**_

Naruto mematikan sambungan telepon sebelum Sakura sempat mengucapkan selamat malam. Menarik nafas panjang, entah mengapa dia merasa gugup untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya. Sasuke berdiri dengan celana pendek dan T-shirt yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Hn, terimakasih karena memperbolehkanku menginap" Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan menyeruput coklat hangatnya.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kamu mau menjadi calon istri ayahku?" Sasuke tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Aku membutuhkan uang jika itu yang kamu mau tahu. Kamu boleh menyebutku pelacur atau apapun yang kamu mau, tapi aku melakukan ini untuk ibuku dan kedua adikku."

"Kamu bisa mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepadaku. Aku akan membantumu jika kamu mengatakan semuanya dari awal!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak ingin membebani siapapun dengan kehidupanku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik gadis itu, dia sungguh masih mencintai gadis itu. Malam ini, dia harus bisa memiliki Sakura apapun yang terjadi.

Sepertinya malam ini akan terasa melelahkan bagi mereka berdua.

oOo

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya ketika indra penciumannya mencium bau harum masakan. Tanpa diberitahu dia tahu siapa yang sedang memasak. Bangkit dari tidurnya, Sasuke segera memakai pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar kamar apartemen milik Sakura.

Semalam dia berhasil menggagahi Sakura semalam suntuk dan jatuh tertidur setelah kelelahan. Sakura bahkan tertidur sangat nyenyak karena permainannya yang kasar dan mendominasi saat di ranjang.

Sakura merasakan sebuah pelukan, "Sasuke-kun, aku sedang memasak."

Sasuke menghiraukan perkataan Sakura dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun, lepaskan. Ini semua salah."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku calon ibumu. Semua yang kita lakukan adalah kesalahan. Apa yang harus kita katakan kepada ayahmu jika beliau mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Sakura, "Semuanya salah."

"Kamu yang menganggapnya salah. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai calon ibuku, dari dulu sampai sekarang kamu tetap kekasihku."

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon. Jangan siksa aku dengan perasaanmu."

"Memangnya apa kekuranganku? Aku bisa membiayai semua kebutuhanmu tanpa kamu minta."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Tapi hubungan kita sudah berakhir."

Sasuke memandang Sakura, gadis berambut bubble gum itu bisa melihat sorot terluka di mata Sasuke. Hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum ketika melihat tatapan mata itu.

"Sebaiknya kamu pergi dari sini," ucap Sakura dengan lirih.

Tanpa diperintahkan dua kali, Sasuke segera mengambil barang-barangnya dan berjalan keluar apartemen milik Sakura tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Sakura jatuh terduduk ketika Sasuke melewatinya dan berjalan keluar apartemennya. Air asin yang berasal dari matanya, menganak sungai di pipinya.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang ketika mendengar isak tangis memilukan dari dalam apartemen milik Sakura. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan gadis bubble gum itu, dia salah karena telah menggagahi calon ibunya itu, tetapi dia tidak bisa melepaskan gadis bermata emerald itu.

Hati mereka sama-sama tersakiti sekarang.

 **-Bersambung-**

 **Catatan kecil Author :**

 **Huaaahhh.. chapter apa ini? :3 dijamin ini pasti ancur bangetlah :3**

 **Sakura ucapkan terimakasih kepada para reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk meninggalkan sedekah di kotak review. Terimakasih banyak kepada, Koizumi Chiaki, Berithslies, Hanazono Yuri, , dan Dianarndraha.**

 **Pasti para reader akan protes, Apa! Jadi ibu tiri Sasuke adalah Sakura?! Apa! Jadi Sakura dulunya adalah pecandu?! Ya, ya, kalian boleh protes kok, akan Sakura terima semuanya selama itu masih memotivasi :3**

 **Sekian curhatan aneh dari Sakura! Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya! :D**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Story Of Broken Home**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Fugaku Uchiha, Karin Uzumaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Final Chapter!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Pikirannya sedang kacau dan ini terjadi setelah Sakura memutuskan hubungan mereka untuk kedua kalinya. Padahal dia berada di ruang rapat untuk membahas rencana pengembangan perusahaannya, tapi sepertinya pikirannya sedang tidak fokus sekarang.

Sakura sukses memuntahkan isi perutnya. Beberapa hari belakangan, dia terlalu sering memuntahkan isi perutnya padahal dia belum memakan apapun. Memejamkan matanya, dia takut semua yang khawatirkan akan terjadi.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di lorong rumah sakit. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sekeranjang buah. Mengunjungi ibu dari calon ibunya, tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

"Selamat siang."

Mebuki yang sedang merajut menolehkan kepalanya dan memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Tanpa disuruh, dia tersenyum sopan sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa di lorong rumah sakit. Seharusnya dia mengunjungi ibunya sebelum makan siang dan baru bisa mengunjungi ibunya setelah urusannya dengan dosennya selesai. Langkah kakinya terhenti diambang pintu ruang rawat ibunya, ketika melihat siapa yang sedang berbincang dengan ibunya.

"Sakura!"

Suara ibunya membuyarkan lamunannya, mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.

"Ibu." Sakura berjalan mendekat, mencoba mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu baru datang?" tanya Mebuki.

"Tadi ada urusan sebentar dengan dosen," ucap Sakura tersenyum, "Ibu sudah makan?"

"Sudah." Mebuki balas tersenyum, "Kenapa kamu tidak menceritakan jika kamu memiliki kekasih yang baik hati seperti Sasuke."

Sakura melirik Sasuke sebelum menarik nafas panjang, "Dia bukan kekasihku, bu."

"Benarkah? Padahal ibu kira dia calon suamimu."

"Hn. Saya hanya teman Sakura saja." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, "Sebaiknya aku segera pergi."

Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke merasakan dadanya sesak, memangnya apa salahnya sehingga dia harus ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang dia cintai seperti ini?

Melangkahkan kakinya, dia segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan segera menuju perusahaannya. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke yang baru turun dari mobilnya, menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang dan langsung memeluknya begitu saja.

"Untuk apa kamu datang kemari?!"

Karin tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh mengunjungi tunanganku?"

"Jangan disini, kamu tidak lihat beberapa karyawanku memandangi kita?" tegur Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja mereka semua tahu jika kita bertunangan!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke, dia segera menarik masuk Karin menuju mobilnya. Dia tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang memandangi mereka dengan pandangan terluka.

"Turun sekarang!"

Karin memandang sekelilingnya, jalanan sepi yang bahkan dia tidak tahu berada dimana sekarang.

"Kita berada dimana?" tanya Karin panik.

"Turun sekarang juga! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!"

Karin turun dari mobil Sasuke dengan perasaan kesal, dia bersumpah akan membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut dan mengemis cintanya!

Memutar-mutar bolpointnya, dia sedang duduk di ruang kerja ayahnya untuk membicarakan proyek yang akan mereka kelola bersama. Semenjak Sakura meninggalkannya, fokusnya menjadi hilang entah kemana.

"Bagus, ayah suka idemu untuk membangun sebuah TK disana." Fugaku meletakan proposal yang baru di bacanya, "Tidak salah jika ayah menjadikanmu direktur di cabang perusahaan ayah."

Sasuke hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya, "Hn, sebaiknya aku segera pergi."

"Sebelum itu," langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti ketika mendengar suara ayahnya, "Bisakah kamu menjemput Sakura? ayah ada rapat sampai malam, sedangkan kita harus menghadiri pesta ulang tahun rekan bisnis kita. Bisakah kamu menjemput Sakura?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, meski hatinya enggan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Dia hanya belum siap dengan apa yang terjadi nantinya.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu disana."

Sakura mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di meja dan membacanya sembari memandang jam di dinding kamarnya. Seharusnya kekasihnya sudah menjemputnya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi sepertinya ada kendala yang membuatnya datang terlambat.

' _Ting tong!'_

Sakura tersenyum dan segera bangkit untuk membukakan pintu. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depan rumahnya dan bukan calon suaminya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bahkan mematung beberapa detik lamanya.

Sasuke mencoba terlihat tenang meski hatinya sedang tidak tenang saat ini. Dia berdeham sebelum pura-pura membetulkan jasnya.

"Hn, Ayah menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Masuklah terlebih dahulu, aku akan mengambil tasku di dalam kamar."

Sasuke duduk di sofa dan mengernyitkan dahinya melihat beberapa tumpuk buku yang ada di meja. Mengambil salah satunya dan membaca judulnya.

 _ **My First Pregnancy**_

Sasuke mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya. Tidak mungkin Sakura sedang hamil saat ini. Meletakan bukunya, dia mengambil salah satu buku dan kembali membaca judulnya.

 _ **Cara menjaga kehamilan pertama**_

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar yakin jika Sakura sedang mengandung.

oOo

Sakura duduk di dalam mobil dengan rasa gugup yang tinggi. Matanya melirik Sasuke yang sedang serius menyetir.

"Kenapa ayahmu tidak mengabari jika dia tidak bisa datang menjemput?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, tapi beliau mengatakan jika ada rapat hingga malam."

"Aa."

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke berhenti di parkiran sebuah hotel. Sakura memandang tamu-tamu yang datang, kebanyakan dari mereka bertingkah seolah-olah mereka adalah seorang bangsawan. Munafik. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura, maka dari itu dia tidak menyukai dunia bisnis yang berisi segala macam persaingan.

"Ayo kita turun." Sasuke membukakan pintu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan berjalan keluar dari mobil.

"Pesta malam ini akan ramai, sebaiknya jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya agar tidak hilang.

"Pestanya ramai sekali," ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja, ini pesta ulang tahun putri salah satu orang yang berpengaruh di negara ini." Sasuke tersenyum dan mereka menuju salah satu meja yang berisi makanan, "Kamu mau sesuatu."

Mata Sakura menatap salah satu kue coklat yang menggugah seleranya. Secara refleks, tangannya mengelus perutnya dan hal itu menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Kamu ingin kue itu?" tanya Sasuke mengambil kue coklat, "Makanlah."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat Sakura yang makan dengan lahap. Di matanya, Sakura terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja diberi mainan.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke merutuki dalam hati ketika melihat Karin yang menghampirinya.

"Aku merindukanmu!" Karin langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Karin! Jauhkan tanganmu!" desis Sasuke lalu melirik Sakura, "Sakura, sebaiknya kita pergi."

"Kenapa kamu bisa bersama wanita jalang ini?!"

Suara Karin menarik perhatian tamu undangan. Sasuke melotot ketika mendengar perkataan Karin yang diluar kendali itu.

"Karin! Jaga mulutmu!" tegur Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu masih bersamanya?! Dia adalah calon ibumu! Wanita tidak tahu malu yang meninggalkanmu dan memilih untuk menikah dengan ayahmu! Benar-benar tipe wanita tidak tahu malu!"

Tangan Sasuke akan melayang untuk menampar mulut tidak tahu aturan milik Karin, jika tidak ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin pulang. Kepalaku pusing sekali," keluh Sakura.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan membawa Sakura menuju mobilnya. Mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang memandangi kepergian mereka. Fugaku meneguk anggur yang diminumnya ketika melihat Sasuke manarik tangan Sakura keluar dari gedung hotel.

"Kenapa kamu menghalangiku untuk memberikan pelajaran kepadanya?" Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Memangnya apa gunanya kamu melakukan hal itu? biarkan saja dia melakukan apa yang dia inginkan."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Ah- andaikan saja wanita di sampingnya ini bukan calon ibunya, dia pasti akan meminangnya.

oOo

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya ketika bel pintunya dibunyikan berkali-kali. Dengan langkah malas, dia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakannya.

"Naruto?" Sakura terkejut melihat Naruto berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, "Tumben sekali kamu datang pagi-pagi begini. Ada apa?"

Naruto mengucapkan satu kata yang membuat dunia Sakura menjadi runtuh.

"Ini tentang Sasuke. Dia masuk rumah sakit."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dan berhenti di salah satu ruang rawat ICU. Disana, dia bisa melihat Fugaku dan Karin sedang duduk di ruang tunggu.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan terbaring di rumah sakit seperti ini. Padahal semalam mereka masih bersama dan dia masih melihat senyuman Sasuke saat mengantarkannya kembali ke apartemen.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa masuk rumah sakit?" tanyanya.

"Dia memiliki kelainan Jantung, sedari kecil dia memang sudah sering masuk rumah sakit. Saat ini, dia membutuhkan donor jantung."

Mendengar perkataan Fugaku, membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit. Matanya memandang Sasuke yang tertidur dengan damai, banyak selang yang berada di tubuhnya. Menolehkan kepalanya, dia memandang mata calon suaminya itu.

"Bawa aku menemui dokter."

Karin duduk sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya melirik Sakura yang duduk dengan santai di sampingnya.

"Cih, tidak usah cari muka dengan mendonorkan jantungmu segala!" cibir Karin.

Sakura melirik Karin sebelum menghembuskan nafas, "Maafkan aku, tapi aku mendonorkan jantung bukan karena aku sedang cari muka, tapi karena aku ingin menyelamatkannya."

Fugaku masuk bersama seorang dokter dan langsung duduk di hadapan mereka. Dokter itu terlihat sedang membaca beberapa berkas hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan mereka.

"Nona Sakura, apakah anda yakin akan mendonorkan jantung anda?" tanyanya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap, "Iya dok. Memangnya jantung saya tidak cocok?"

"Bukannya begitu. Tapi anda sedang hamil, tidak mungkin anda mendonorkan jantung anda dalam keadaan hamil."

Semua orang yang ada disitu menahan nafas karena terkejut. Fugaku adalah orang pertama yang sadar dari keterkejutannya dan menarik tangan Sakura keluar ruangan. Karin yang ditinggalkan sendiri menarik nafas panjang dan memandang dokter di hadapannya. Kehamilan Sakura menjadi bukti bahwa dirinya sudah kalah telak untuk mendapatkan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku," cicit Sakura sembari menunduk, "Maafkan aku karena telah mengecewakan anda."

"Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya memandang calon suaminya itu.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Apakah itu anak dari Sasuke?"

Seketika tangisan Sakura pecah. Tanpa dijawab pun, Fugaku sudah tahu siapa ayah dari bayi yang di kandung calon istrinya itu.

"Tapi, aku tetap akan mendonorkan jantungku untuk Sasuke-kun." Sakura memandang Fugaku dan pria paruh baya itu bisa melihat kemantapan dimata Sakura.

.

.

"Sakura."

Sakura yang mendengar panggilan ibunya mengangkat kepalanya dan menghentikan kegiatan mengupas apel.

"Ada apa bu?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kamu terlihat lesu? Apakah kamu sedang sakit?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Sakura baik-baik saja."

"Jangan berbohong pada ibu."

Sakura tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan ibunya.

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Sakura baik-baik saja kok, bu."

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, hal yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah Sakura yang sedang duduk tidak jauh darinya sembari membaca buku. Wanita itu masih belum menyadari jika dirinya sudah sadar, dan Sasuke merasa beruntung karena bisa memandangi wajah ayu wanita itu sampai puas.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya dan terkejut melihat Sasuke sudah sadar dari tidurnya.

"Sasuke, kamu sudah sadar? Apakah kamu butuh sesuatu?" Sakura meletakan bukunya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku membutuhkanmu disisiku, kamu tidak akan pergi, kan?" bisik Sasuke.

Sakura merasakan dadanya bergemuruh dan bergejolak. Dia tahu cinta antara dirinya dan Sasuke adalah cinta yang terlarangg. Akan tetapi, dia tidak bisa berpaling dari pemuda yang menjadi ayah dari bayinya itu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

Sasuke tersenyum ketika Sakura menyodorkan buah apel yang telah dikupas untuknya. Dengan lahap, dia memakan apa saja yang disodorkan wanita bermata emerald itu kepadanya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan semua ini?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Dia mencoba mencerna pertanyaan ambigu yang ditujukan untuknya itu.

"Mengatakan... apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya, "Jika kamu memiliki kelainan jantung."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya buka suara.

"Aku sudah sedari kecil selalu sakit-sakitan. Aku lahir prematur dan ibuku hampir keguguran saat itu, mungkin karena itu aku memiliki penyakit ini. Ibu berusaha untuk mencarikan donor jantung untukku, tapi sampai sekarang masih belum ada yang cocok untukku. Setidaknya, aku bersyukur karena bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Aku bisa mengenalmu dan bisa mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah mengenalmu dan jatuh cinta padamu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang tumpah seketika. Dia memeluk Sasuke dan menumpahkan seluruh rasa sesak di dadanya.

Di luar ruang rawat, seorang lelaki menarik nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya. Dia salah karena telah merenggut wanita yang telah menjadi kekasih putranya itu. Di awal pertemuan mereka, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada tatapan mata Sakura dan keluguan gadis itu. Dia hanya memikirkan egonya saja untuk bisa mendapatkan cinta gadis itu, meski dia tahu jika cinta gadis itu hanya untuk putranya.

.

.

"Oi Teme!"

Sasuke yang sedang menonton televisi menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Naruto berdiri diambang pintu sembari membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan.

"Dobe."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang rawat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sepertinya kamu tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sakit," Komentar Naruto.

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena gadis yang selalu mendampingiku." Sasuke tersenyum.

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya, "Gadis?"

"Sakura, tentu saja."

"Jadi, kamu masih berhubungan dengannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia selalu mendampingiku di masa sulit. Apalagi aku telah mendapatkan donor jantung dan akan dioperasi."

Naruuto menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, bahagiakan dia untukku."

Sasuke memandang Naruto, "Bukankah kamu juga mencintainya?"

"Dia tidak mencintaiku, itulah faktanya. Dia juga mencintaiku, tapi hanya sebagai kakak saja. Dia tidak bisa mencintaiku seperti dia mencintaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku akan membahagiakannya. Aku janji."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke ketika pemuda itu akan menjalani operasinya lima belas menit lagi. Dia mencoba menenangkan Sasuke yang terlihat gugup.

"Setelah ini, kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" tanya Sasuke sembari mendenguskan wajahnya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan kekehan gelinya melihat sikap Sasuke.

"Aku telah melakukan banyak kesalahan," ucap Sakura, "Aku bahkan berpacaran dengan ayahmu. Aku tidak pantas untuk mendampingimu."

"Tidak ada wanita yang pantas mendampingiku selain wanita yang aku cintai. Percayalah, aku hanya menginginkan kamu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang tumpah. Sebenarnya, dia bukannya tidak merasa dicintai, tapi dia hanya tidak menyadari jika banyak orang yang mencintainya. Ini semua terjadi karena trauma masa kecilnya. Bagaimana dia melihat ayahnya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, mencaci maki dan memukuli ibunya. Untuk gadis kecil seusianya dulu, hal itu mengganggu mentalnya.

"Tuan Sasuke, saatnya operasi dilaksanakan."

Sakura tersenyum menguatkan hati Sasuke yang kini terbaring lemah. Ketika melihat Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu operasi, tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun."

Pertama kali membuka mata, dia berharap orang yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah Sakura, tetapi harapannya hanyalah ilusi belaka. Karena kenyataannya, ketika dia membuka mata, dia tidak menemukan gadis bermata emerald itu di sampingnya.

oOo

"Hn, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya ketika ayahnya menyapanya di meja makan. Ini sudah bulan ketiga semenjak operasi yang dilakukannya. Dia sudah bisa melakukan aktifitas meski tidak boleh terlalu lelah.

"Ayah, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku."

Fugaku menatap putra semata wayangnya sebelum akhirnya mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke mau berbagi isi hatinya seperti ini. Semenjak kematian istrinya, delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Banyak hal terjadi diantara mereka, dia lebih memilih untuk fokus kepada pekerjaannya dan Sasuke juga sebaliknya. Banyak hal yang hilang dalam hidup mereka.

"Apa yang membuatmu terganggu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Siapakah yang mendonorkan jantungku, yah?"

Fugaku terdiam sesaat, dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Kamu bisa mengunjungi makamnya siang ini."

Rasanya jantungnya berhenti sepersekian detik. Jangan bilang kalau orang itu adalah Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di sebuah makam dengan batu nisan yang berdiri kokoh. Di tangannya, terdapat sebuket bunga yang dia beli sebelum berangkat ke makam. Dia teringat kata-kata ayahnya sebelum pergi ke makam.

" _Dia sangat mencintaimu, hingga dia rela mendonorkan jantungnya."_

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengelus batu nisan di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih."

Naruto tersenyum ketika Sasuke berjalan memasuki cafe, dia segera melambaikan tangannya dan mengajak Sasuke duduk di hadapannya.

"Hn. Aku harus mengunjungi makam seseorang dulu tadi." Sasuke menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Naruto.

"Tidak apa," ucapnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mengunjungi siapa? Ibumu?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Salah satunya beliau."

"Salah satunya? Pasti ada salah duanya kalau begitu."

"Karin."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Karin? Maksudmu, Karin tunanganmu itu?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba meninggal? Rasanya aneh sekali, dia tidak mengalami kecelakaan atau sakit, kan?"

"Memang tidak." Sasuke meneguk air putihnya, "Jantung yang aku gunakan sekarang adalah jantung milik Karin."

Naruto nyaris tersedak kopinya.

"Jangan bercanda!" sela Naruto.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Tadinya aku berfikir jika Sakuralah yang mendonorkan jantungnya untukku."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Naruto mendenguskan tawanya, "Dia sedang bersama calon anakmu sekarang."

"Calon anak?" Sasuke mencoba mencerna perkataan Naruto, "Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang kalau dia-"

"Dia memang sedang mengandung. Anakmu."

"Katakan, dimana Sakura sekarang!"

.

.

Sakura memandang cafe yang menyediakan milkshake tanpa melakukan apapun. Tangannya perlahan mengelus perutnya yang telah membuncit. Seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan mengernyit heran. Dalam hati dia bertanya, kalau memang Sakura menginginkan milkshake, kenapa dia tidak membelinya saja?

Pertanyaannya terjawab ketika Sakura merogoh kantong celana dan tasnya tapi tidak menemukan sepeser uang pun. Apakah sesulit inikah hidup Sakura, hingga tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun seperti itu?

Setelah Sakura melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan cafe itu, giliran dirinya yang masuk ke dalam cafe.

Sakura mengelus perutnya yang membuncit, merasakan tendangan bayinya itu. Sekarang dirinya berada di sebuah taman, setelah kelelahan karena terlalu banyak berjalan untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Semenjak Sasuke di operasi, dirinya sudah meminta maaf dan berjanji akan mengganti uang yang telah diberikan Fugaku kepadanya. Akan tetapi, ayah Sasuke itu menolak dan malah membiayai semua perawatan ibunya.

Sekarang, tinggalah dia berdua dengan ibunya. Untung saja ibunya tidak marah dengan keadaannya, malah ibunya mendukung dirinya untuk membesarkan bayinya meski hanya seorang diri.

"Maafkan Mama ya, sayang. Mama tidak punya uang untuk membelikanmu milkshake, padahal kamu sangat ingin itu, bukan?" bisik Sakura dengan pelan.

Sebuah tangan mengulurkan milkshake di hadapannya, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat siapa yang mengulurkan milkshake itu.

"Sasuke-kun?!" suaranya bahkan tercekat di tenggorokan, "Bagaimana kamu bisa berada disini?"

"Naruto." Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan Sakura dan mengelus perutnya dengan pelan, "Dia yang mengatakan semuanya padaku."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Kenapa kamu menyembunyikannya?" Sasuke mendongakan wajahnya menatap Sakura, "Kenapa kamu menyembunyikannya tentang anak kita?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membebanimu, hidupmu sudah berat dan aku tidak ingin membebanimu lagi."

"Bodoh! Jangan katakan itu, kamu hanya membebani dirimu sendiri jika kamu menyimpannya seorang diri seperti ini."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang tumpah membasahi kedua pipinya. Tangan kekar milik Sasuke, menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Sakura.

"Maafkan aku," isak Sakura.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, asalkan jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh lagi apapun alasannya. Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu mengatakan 'aku tidak pantas untukmu karena aku gadis miskin', 'aku tidak pantas untukmu karena aku pernah menjadi calon ibumu'. Masa lalu itu tidak penting lagi sekarang. Karena yang terpenting, kini hanya ada aku, kamu, dan anak kita."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Menutup semua penderitaan yang telah mereka lalui dibawah senja yang menjadi saksi, bahwa kisah cinta mereka tidak akan pernah pudar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Omake-**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengelus nisan di hadapannya. Memejamkan matanya, dia memulai doanya.

"Papa!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang gadis kecil berusia lima tahun dengan mata bulatnya menatapnya. Dia menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum berjongkok di depan putrinya.

"Ada apa, Sarada?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa Papa lama sekali?!" Sarada merengut kesal, "Katanya Papa mau mengajakku dan Mama makan ramen bersama?"

"Hn. Dimana Mamamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada di depan pintu pemakaman, tadi dia bertemu dengan bibi Ino makanya tidak ikut masuk. Kenji juga rewel terus sedari tadi."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar penuturan Sarada. Kenji Uchiha, putranya yang baru lahir yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink seperti Sakura. Menolehkan kepalanya kearah nisan milik Karin sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ayo Sarada, kita temui Mamamu setelah itu kita makan ramen."

Sarada menurut saja ketika tangan ayahnya menggandengnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang wanita dengan rambut merah dan kacamata tersenyum kearahnya. Saat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sosok itu menghilang.

Sarada semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan besar ayahnya. Jangan bilang itu tadi adalah hantu.

"Ada apa, Sarada?" tanya Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya.

Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya. Apapun itu, dia tidak takut dengan hantu.

Meski sebenarnya dia sedikit ketakutan tadi.

-Owari-

 **Catatan kecil Author :**

 **Yayaya! Pasti reader akan protes. Kenapa Cuma sampe segini -_- Apaaan ini -_- baiklah, baiklah, endingnya keliatan gantung banget.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah review dan negbaca dari awal chapter ini. Fict ini jauh banget dari kata sempurna!**

 **Sampai ketemu di cerita Sakura yang lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
